


Take On The World

by clockworkowenge



Series: Take On The World [1]
Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Drama & Romance, F/F, F/M, M/M, Major Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 11:58:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12958704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clockworkowenge/pseuds/clockworkowenge
Summary: Orion Bordeaux never asked to be a vampire. He just happened to find himself in the wrong place at the wrong time and found himself saved by an uncharacteristically strong blonde female before waking up underground; inside a coffin with an unfamiliar itch in his throat and a sudden hunger that seemingly came from nowhere. Where will his new life take him and who will he meet along the way?





	Take On The World

Orion Bordeaux was a typical eighteen year old boy when he first learned of the supernatural world that was hidden amongst the mundane existance he had endured all of his life. The year was 1919 and it had been just another typical evening of the time until tragedy struck. He had been in the audience at a play showing at the French Opera House when, out of nowhere, flames were engulfing everything in sight and people were stampeding in every available direction, uncaring about what or whom they were trampling in the process. Having been one of the unlucky few to have been knocked to the ground in his attempt to escape, he had suffered many injuries from being trampled by men in sensible shoes and women in heeled boots, puncturing the skin of his back and sides, breaking bones and tearing through muscle, leaving him gasping for air in the smoke and reaching for life from the ground that he was certain would be his final resting place. He had never expected to be saved so heroically; by a female, no less. A female with striking blonde hair and a strength that surpassed her slender frame. She had plucked him from the ground with ease and, in almost no time at all, his lungs had been working overtime as they took in the fresh air of the outside world. His injuries were extensive and, despite being able to breathe once more, he could feel his lungs getting weaker with each drawn breath as he choked on the smoke still floating uncomfortably in his lungs. His throat was too hoarse to speak, his eyes blurred from the dizziness that came from the lack of oxygen and his ears were ringing from the ruckus of the trampling. The only sensation he knew he could trust was his sense of feeling, which was working over-time, sending messages to his brain from points all over his body; seering pain coursing through every part of his body and a cold feeling as blood drained from every puncture in his skin.

Then, suddenly, there was a foul, coppery taste in his mouth, sliding down his gullet and making his already weak throat wretch even more although being rendered utterly useless as he drowned in the sticky, thick liquid. Then there was a sharp pain in his neck, followed by nothing but black. He hadn't asked for this life; he hadn't wanted this life, yet here he was, lying on the cobblestone road on the corner of Bourbon and Toulouse, lifeless and cold. When he awoke, hours had passed and he was surrounded by blackness. He tried to move but each attempt was thwarted by the restriction he felt in all directions. His hands traced the obstacles at his sides and his brain registered the material as wood. He kicked his legs on the bottom and reached his arms as far as he could behind his head, feeling similar blockages there too. Finally he reached upwards, his knuckes scraping across the wooden ceiling above him. It was like a tiny prison but Orion knew this was much worse than that. He had seen enough death in his life to know what a coffin looked like. The only question he had was why he was conscious, yet locked inside a chamber for the dead. It was bewildering and frightening all at once. He was trying as hard as he could to stay calm but it was incredibly difficult. No man, woman or child was comfortable with confined space. It was instinctive for free-roaming creatures to fear being enclosed in tight spaces and the young gentleman was no exception. There was an itching in his throat, the cause of which he couldn't identify and his desparation heightened suddenly. His body fighting the sturdy confines of the wooden box, hands and feet flailing in all directions, trying to find a weakened point in the structure to free himself; his bare fists being cut to ribbons and open wounds being filled with splinters as he struggled to escape.  
It felt like an eternity inside that box before the wood above him finally gave out and the box began filling with soil from the earth above him, filling his mouth and stifling the little oxygen left in the small space he had spent an unknown length of time in. Persistant and desperate to live, Orion fought against the weight of the falling dirt, clawing a path upwards and pulling himself through with strength he didn't even know he had. Another eternity passed in his mind before his hand broke the surface and clean air found its way into his lungs. With every moment, his strength waned, yet the young male found some way to pull himself out of the hole in the earth that he had created, emerging from the dirt like he imagined a Phoenix would rise from its ashes. Similar to a Phoenix, Orion would not be the same when he finally dragged himself up onto solid ground. Lying there on the grass of the church graveyard, feet laying over the grave he had crawled out of, the tips of his toes resting against the solid stone of the carved slab that bore his name. Death had come for him and he had escaped it. He had no idea of this at the present time, as he was too weak to even take in his surroundings. He just lay there, gasping for breath and spluttering out the crumbs of earth that had invaded his mouth as it cascaded down from above him at the bottom of the crevice he had found his way out of. Time lost all structure in the minutes he lay there on the ground and, when he finally found the strength to stand, his feet were guiding him away from his supposed final resting place and into an uncertain future. A future that held blood, strife, murder and an infatuation with a man that had a hint of the Devil in his eyes. This new life would either be the making of him or his ultimate demise.

So many things were uncertain in Orion's second chance at life but one thing was definite, no matter how you looked at it: He would never again be the person he once was.


End file.
